Tales of Orange Star High
by NeroCaesar
Summary: In this tale we learn how it all begun between Videl and Gohan. Rated M for later chapter sorry about spelling errors will be correcting them soon.
1. For Starters

Gohan begins to get up from the rubble of a once 50 floor skyscraper to see a fist come straight into his face. He doesn't even flinch as the robber rears back to throw another. Once the punch comes he quickly ducks and grabs his opponent's hand pulling it behind him forcing it into a wrist lock. He reaches down picks up an inch long wire and ties the robbers hands together leaving him for the cops so they can arrest him. As he prepares to jump out the window he feels a familiar Ki. He knows that the daughter of the proclaimed worlds strongest fighter is heading up the stairs to solve the problem of the robber he already fixed. He stands on the window seal preparing to make a dramatic exit. Videl kicks open the door and storms in to see the robber tied up and a mysterious man on the window seal. Seeing a man in a green Toga on with a red cape she knows this is the guy the police chief has been telling her about, the one who is stealing her thunder. Videl gazes into his eyes before he falls out of the window. Seeing this she runs to the window and looks out to see the man known as Saiyaman floating in mid-air right in front of her. After a quick check for wires he smiles turns and flies away.

Gohan waits until he flies out of sight before turning and flying towards school. After a quick 15 second flght he lands on the roof hits the button on his watch and runs down to his classroom to quickly take his seat and pretend as if nothing ever happend. 15 minutes later the class hears the familar sound of helicopter wings as Videl Satan returns to school. Rushing down to class and sitting in her chair with an exasperated sigh she prepares to Finish the day at school. Upon returning to her seat her friend Erasa leans over and says "let me guess this vigilanty called Saiyaman got there first."

Nodding sadly Videl says " I just don't get it Erasa it seems like he is always one step ahead of me anywhere I go he is there finishing up the bad guy."

"So what" Erasa responds " Big deal maybe now you can get your history grade up"

" Thats not the problem the weird thing is he always sits around just long enough that I can get a good glance at him."

"Maybe you should worry more about your grade in my class than this young crush of your Mrs. Satan, Just because your father is the world champion doesnt mean I will take it easy on you" responds there teacher Mrs. Okada as she sets down Videls last test for her to see the giant F with a marking of 53%. Nodding slightly she looks over at her friends paper to see a giant D-. "Dont look at my paper it isnt much better" Responds Erasa

"I wonder what that new kid Gohan got, I wonder if he did better than us." replies Videl as she stands up to go see what the Black haired teenager named Gohan got, after a quick glance she returns to Erasa with a look of amazment on her face. "What did he get?" asked Erasa

"100% that kid must be a genius." replied Videl

After a few minutes of small talk Mrs. Okada stands and annonces " Starting tommrow we will begin a project on Roman History any questions?"

Sharpner quickly raises his hand for Mrs. Okada to call on. He ask "will we have partners?"

"I'm glad you asked, We will be having partners and you will get yours by drawing from this hat. The front halve of the class will draw names from the back halve." She explained

Gohan was the first up, he stuck his hand in the hand and pulled at a piece of paper. Looking at it he read the name Videl Satan. After 15 minutes of drawing Mrs Okada says " Ok students for the remainder of class you will get with your partner and create and outline of your project.


	2. The Assignment

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or story line please don't sue me BDZ**

Walking in to school on the first day Gohan was a little excited to see what school was like. As he walked in he went straight to the Consulars office who gave him his schedule and sent him off to his first block. As prepared to walk in the teacher scurried out the door to greet him. "Hello Gohan my name is Mrs. White your English teacher." Gohan nodded and responded with "Its nice to meet you ma'am." Mrs White then said "just one second Gohan let me go introduce you to the class I'll signal you when to come in." After which she calmly walk back into the classroom where all Gohan heard was Perfect score and you all could learn something from him, before receiving the signal to come in. As he walked in he noticed there where about 20 kids there about 12 Guys and 8 girls. He quickly looked for open seats not spotting any immediately he heard a preppy Blonde say "New kid there's a seat here by me." Gohan taking the kind gesture began to walk back, and took his seat. As he sat he noticed he was seated by the Blonde from before, a kid whose hair was blonde but bordered white who had a rather muscular form, and a Girl with long Raven hair. He suddenly realized he had sat right in the middle of the group of friends. The Blonde girl introduced herself as Erasa and the Muscular boy introduced himself as Sharpner, While the Raven haired girl said she was Videl. After the introductions Sharpner said to Videl " Hey baby come on just one date please" to which Videl said " No, Jesus Sharpner you ask me out almost everyday just give it up already." Gohan chuckled before Videl gave him a glare and said " What's so funny?" Gohan laughed again at how Videl was getting aggravated by a simple chuckle. Seeing her friend getting made Erasa spoke up " Gohan do you know who that is?" Indicating Videl Gohan shook his head to which Erasa said " She is the son of the World Champion Hercule Satan." Gohan looked at her curious before saying " So what he doesn't seem so important to me." Videl was shocked, he had expected the new comer to ask for and autograph or to join her fan club or something like that. Not to insult her father. Videl quickly recovered and said "Not so important he stopped the all powerful Cell how dare you insult my father." As Videl began to get angry Gohan quickly stood and said " I dare to insult a man who baths in the glory and heroism he has bestowed on himself. Any man who is so Ignorant as to call something he doesn't know 'Tricks' gets no respect from me." Getting angry Videl Stood and glared at Gohan before punching him in the face. Gohan didn't flinch knowing he had to make a reputation on the first day. After the hit Videl yelped in pain before grabbing her wrist and holding it knowing her hand was bruised if not broken. She said " What are you made of Steel?" Gohan realized his mistake and grabbed his bag before running out of the classroom worried his secret may be revealed. Videl retook her seat and Erasa mumbled " Jesus Videl I mean I know he insulted your father and all but still to punch him in the face and make him flee the classroom? I think you may have been a little harsh." Videl coolly responded with " So what he got what he deserved." Erasa stood up and went after Gohan guessing he would go to the roof to regroup himself. She quickly went up and walked out. Seeing him she apologized for Videl's behavior and asked for him to please come back to there next class P.E. Gohan nodded and followed behind Erasa looking at her ass a few times on the way. Realizing this Erasa giggled to herself as the beel to go to the next class rang. Showing Gohan to P.E. she went into the locker room to get changed. After changing everybody walked into the Gym. Upon entering she saw Gohan in a tight fitting shirt with gym shorts on. She saw his well defined chest and arms practically drooling she saw Videl walk in. Running over to her Erasa said "Videl that guy you punched earlier, look at him now,." Looking over Videl saw the Muscular man and stared for a second before turning back to talk to Erasa. Seeing Videl stare at him Gohan knew what they where talking about and blushed a little. Suddenly the P.E. Coach walked in and told them they would all be playing dodge ball today. Selecting the teams Gohan noticed Sharpner, Erasa and Videl where all on the opposite team. Knowing that if he threw hard he would most likely kill someone. So he decided just to dodge and catch. After about 5 minutes all of Gohan's team was out leaving him versus 6 people including Videl and Sharpner Erasa getting out quickly into the match. As he stood there Sharpner launched a ball at him which he easily dodged before Videl threw one which he also dodged. Realizing he would have to throw the ball he picked one up and lobed it faster than most people can throw the ball hitting a kid out he dodged another from Sharpner. He picked up the ball he threw it at another kid hitting him as well making it 4v1. Catching another ball then throwing it another of Gohan's team mates ran in before almost instantly getting out. Gohan threw another knowing out the other player making it him versus Videl and Sharpner. He jumped over one thrown by Videl jumping nearly 6 ft. in the air. He then grabbed a ball and threw it at sharpner knocking him out before picking up another and dodging another ball thrown by Videl. He walked over to her and dropped it on her getting her out and allowing him to win. Amazed by his performance Gohan was flocked by girls and Sports Team captains all recruiting him to help them out in an activity, the girls among them all being sexual activity. Gohan blushed as he was flocked and waited for it all to settle down before going to the group of 3 friends conversating. Gohan was asked what his last name was by Videl he quickly responded Son realizing his mistake later Videl said "No wonder you didn't think much of my dad your dad Goku Son and mom Chi-Chi Son are martial art legends." Blushing Gohan just stood there as the conversation rolled on. The bell rang shortly after and they went to there next class the rest of the day rolling by.

**A/N: That's all for the first chapter please review and tell me what to change or keep in the next chapter so I may further apease you. Sorry for changing the story and I promise Saiyaman or The Golden Warrior will come in soon. Again Review and throw out suggestions for me to add in the best I can. Also some Sexual Activity will be in the next chapter I hope.**


End file.
